Dark Horse Comics: Robocop Prime Directives
RoboCop: Prime Directives is a TV miniseries released in 2001 spun off from the science fiction action film RoboCop franchise. The series consists of four feature-length episodes: Dark Justice, Meltdown, Resurrection, and Crash and Burn. All four episodes have been released on DVD. Plot Ten years after the events of RoboCop 3 and RoboCop: The Series, RoboCop has become outdated and tired. Delta City (formerly Detroit) is now considered the safest place on Earth, and he is no longer viewed as particularly necessary. The first half of the series focuses on Alex Murphy's former partner, John T. Cable, who is slain by RoboCop after his system is hacked to program him to terminate Cable. Cable is then resurrected as a cyborg in most aspects identical to the RoboCop model, save for color and the addition of a second sidearm. "RoboCable" is sent to destroy RoboCop, but after several battles, Cable is convinced to join Murphy. Meanwhile, OCP (on the verge of bankruptcy) is taken over by a scheming executive, Damian Lowe, who manages to murder the entire board of directors. To bring OCP back, he plans to use an artificial intelligence called SAINT to automate the entire city. The second half of the series introduces Dr. David Kaydick, who plans to introduce a “bio-tech” virus called "Legion" to wipe out not only Delta City but all life on the planet, infecting computers and people alike. He takes control of RoboCable by planting a chip in him that causes him pain or death, at Kaydick's discretion. RoboCop receives aid from a group of tech thieves led by Ann R. Key, who are determined to stop Kaydick, and RoboCop's own son, James - now fully grown and aware of his father's fate. RoboCop and his rag-tag band race to stop Kaydick from infiltrating OCP tower and activating SAINT, which would presumably kill almost all humans. During the confrontation, RoboCop and James reconcile with each other, and manage to rekindle RoboCable's previous personality. Key and Kaydick both die during a confrontation with each other. Utilizing James's EMP device, and having shut down RoboCop, RoboCable and Legion are terminated. RoboCop gets rebooted without his previous OCP restriction programming (as well as restoring his identity as "Alex Murphy" as opposed to an OCP product number) or his prime directives. After viewing a goodbye message left by Cable, Murphy returns to active duty to stop the resultant crime in Delta City due to the EMP pulse blacking out the city, deciding by his own that he will follow his three prime directives: Serve the public trust, protect the innocent, and uphold the law. In the epilogue, Murphy and his allies form the Prime Directives foundation. Cast *Page Fletcher — Officer Alex Murphy / RoboCop *Maurice Dean Wint — Commander John T. Cable *Maria Del Mar — OCP Executive Sara Cable *Anthony Lemke — OCP Executive James Murphy *Leslie Hope — Ann R. Key *Geraint Wyn Davies — David Kaydick *Kevin Jubinville — OCP Executive Damian Lowe *Anthony J. Mifsud — Chuck Conflagration